


...и все-все-все Куросаки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Отношения с зампакто Ичиго у представителей семейства Куросаки сложились очень разные





	1. Мячик

– Куросаки Карин.   
Позвали точно ее, четко и уверенно. Поэтому Карин села, моргнула и, не обращая внимания на позвавшего, огляделась по сторонам. Куда ни глянь, всюду было видно огромное футбольное поле, а она сидела на нем. Вместо пижамы – привычные футболка и велошорты.   
– Заснула я в своей постели, – вслух подумала Карин и встала. – Получается, это сон? И вы, вообще, кто? – спросила она, уперев руки в бока и задрав голову.  
Перед ней стоял высоченный, гораздо выше отца, тип, пафосно одетый в черное. Карин научилась опознавать «не таких» личностей с первого взгляда. И большинство были чудиками. Или мерзавцами. Ну, ладно, Хицугая еще ничего. И Рукия. И все!  
– Зампакто твоего брата, – последовал неожиданный ответ.  
– В смысле?  
– Зампакто Куросаки Ичиго, – без малейшего нетерпения повторил незнакомец.  
Со второго раза понятнее не стало. Карин нахмурилась и прикусила губу.  
– Мой брат... Он ведь потерял свои силы, вы же знаете?  
– Знаю. Поэтому я здесь.  
– Так, стоп! Здесь – это где? – наверное, если бы она не спала, то задавала более умные вопросы, но сейчас, в полусне-полуяви, проще было осваивать информацию постепенно, маленькими кусочками.  
– В твоем внутреннем мире. Ты унаследовала многие способности, и наличие собственного духовного мира не должно удивлять.  
Карин потерла глаза руками и покрутила головой. Поле как поле. Большое только. И ворот не видно. Трава обычная, хорошая – она наклонилась и потрогала ее, а заодно и почву. Твердая, как настоящая. Ровная.  
– Только мяча не хватает. – Кажется, здесь ее мысли озвучивались сами собой. Карин не собиралась этого говорить.  
Незнакомец молча и серьезно смотрел на нее. Она опустила голову и отвела взгляд. Потом разозлилась: как будто сделала что-то плохое, хотя – глупости какие! – ей не за что выговаривать!   
Об ногу стукнулся прикатившийся откуда-то мяч. Она машинально подцепила его носком кроссовка и подбросила вверх. Покрутила в руке. Стукнула пару раз о землю.   
– Отличный! Слушай, просто отличный мяч! – Ну, ладно, это было лишним. Карин пожала плечами и продолжила отбивать мяч рукой. Он отскакивал от земли, совершенно ничего не теряя в скорости и силе удара. Жаль, в реальности таких не бывает. – Что там про моего брата?   
– Я – его зампакто. Пока он не обретет свои силы, я не могу вернуться к нему.  
«Пиздит как дышит», – подумала Карин, впервые встретив Урахару. С этим, похоже, было аналогично. Непонятно откуда, но его слова дышали редкостным враньем.  
– Ичиго навсегда лишился своих сил. После Айзена он... – она сглотнула, прогоняя комок в горле. Говорить о недавних событиях было все же трудновато. – В общем, он теперь без способностей.  
Потом до нее дошло.  
– Это что, получается, вы теперь навсегда со мной?!  
Бум! Бум! Мяч под ее рукой запрыгал, как бешеный. «Двадцать три, двадцать четыре», – про себя рефлекторно считала Карин.   
«Меч» покачал головой.  
– Силы к нему вернутся. Это не быстрый процесс, но неотвратимый. Зампакто шинигами существует столько же, сколько и его хозяин. Всё остальное не заслуживает внимания.  
«Угу, то-то Ичи-нии такой убитый ходит».  
– А почему я?  
– У тебя с Ичиго общие родители.   
Карин вопросительно подняла бровь.   
– Я – часть той силы, что он унаследовал. И когда Ичиго оказался на грани из-за примененной им техники… – Карин кивнула. Про Финальную Гецугу ей уже порассказали. – Через ничтожные доли не поглощенной силы я смог перейти дальше по линии наследования. В тебя, Куросаки Карин, – обыденным, скучным тоном закончил он.  
– Так тебя мне передали? В смысле, ты сам передался? – Офигеть! Пока Ичи-нии там страдает и делает морду кирпичом, его меч просто взял и свалил!  
– Считай это везением и вложенным инстинктом самосохранения. Не все решения подчиняются рассудку. – Ей показалось, или он поморщился?  
– Ну, круто. Вот Ичиго обрадуется!   
– Нет! – от резкости ответа Карин пропустила мяч, и тот откатился на пару шагов. – Он ничего не должен знать.  
Она машинально подобрала мяч, потом спросила:  
– А почему?  
На секунду повисла пауза, будто ему физически больно говорить.  
– Мое возвращение не принесет ему ничего, кроме опасностей. Сейчас, насколько я понимаю, он не видит духов, а они – его. Если я вернусь, он сможет видеть меня, но не владеть. И Пустые будут чувствовать его реяцу, считать его... привлекательной едой, а Ичиго окажется бессильным что-либо сделать. Поэтому пусть все останется как есть. Он заслужил отдых.  
– Вот знаете, – опять вслух проговорилось то, что Карин только-только сформулировала про себя, – почти с такой же интонацией папа нам говорит: «Потому что вы наказаны». Ну, когда не разрешает нам что-то делать.  
– Возможно… Но, в любом случае, для Ичиго лучше, если меня пока не будет рядом.  
– Ну и ладно, – Карин посмотрела на уверенные рикошеты мяча. – Тогда сыграем в футбол?  
Ответа не было так долго, что ей пришлось все же оторваться от мяча и перевести взгляд на «Зангецу». На него не хотелось смотреть. И «вообще», и «почему-то». При разговоре с ним упорно казалось, будто она не слышит половину его слов, будто он говорит откуда-то из огромного далека. А Карин из кожи вон лезет, чтобы его услышать. И увидеть. Хотя они стояли на расстоянии едва ли пары метров друг от друга.  
– Я могу научить тебя обращаться с той силой, что живет в тебе. Ты ведь не любишь быть беспомощной против Пустых?  
– Учиться драться – это завсегда, – согласилась Карин. – Хоть один нормальный учитель у меня будет, а то… – она поморщилась. – Так что насчет футбола?  
– Полагаю, у меня нет выбора… Что я должен делать?  
Пожав плечами, Карин огляделась.  
– Например, в воротах стоять. Они тут есть?  
– Это твой мир. Если нужны ворота, они здесь будут. Но сейчас пора просыпаться.  
– Договорились! – Карин от души пнула мяч и приложила руку к глазам, следя за его полетом. Где-то внутри жило знание, что когда она вернется сюда в следующий раз, мяч искать не придется.


	2. Разговор по душам

Он завалился к Урахаре в полдень. Похмелье с утра почти прошло, да и не таким уж сильным оно было. Разговору не помешает.  
Урахара, в отличие от него, был трезв, но смотрел на мир явно сонными глазами. Бурная ночка, определенно. И, нет, он не хотел знать, чем она была вызвана: сексом или затяжной наукодрочкой в лаборатории.  
Так что он коротко кивнул и плюхнулся рядом с Урахарой на нагретое деревянное крыльцо магазина. Урахара вяло помахал ему веером, также не тратя лишних слов на «приветы».  
– Мне нужно поговорить с зампакто Ичиго. Добудь.  
Урахара приоткрыл глаз и почесал подбородок.  
– Тебе какого из? – без интереса осведомился он. – И зачем? – он вздохнул и махнул рукой. – Впрочем, это неважно. Самому попросить Ичиго не судьба? Тебе он не откажет, материализовывать умеет давно и без меня.  
– Мне того, который не Белый. Поговорить надо, – Ишшин сжал губы. – Эта сво… Он умный. Не хочу давать ему времени на подготовку.   
Глаза Урахары блеснули.  
– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я хоп! – и внезапно материализовал его прямо перед тобой, но, при этом, если я правильно понимаю, чтобы Ичиго рядом не было?   
Ишшин кивнул, потом усмехнулся:  
– Ну, давай, не ври, что не придумаешь, как это сделать. Тренировку, что ли, парню организуй, раздели их. Они теперь часто тренируются в физической форме, я их видел, – он скривился, вспомнив.  
Урахара повертел в руках веер, кивнул.  
– Полагаю, это можно устроить. Все ради тебя, дорогой друг…  
Ишшин благодарно сжал ему плечо.

***

  
Урахара не подвел. Ишшин ждал всего минут десять после спуска Ичиго в пещеру для тренировок, как пустой дворик озарила мощная вспышка синей реяцу.  
Когда Ишшин проморгался, посреди дворика стоял тот, кто был ему нужен.  
Зангецу. Яхве. Убийца Масаки.   
И любовник сына.   
На этом месте Ишшин вновь начал закипать, но усилием воли остановил себя. Спокойствие важнее всего.  
«И ты, хмырь очкастый, зря думаешь, что очки тебя спасают! Я видел, как твои глаза на миг удивленно расширились, а потом настороженно прищурились. Ты знаешь, что я в курсе».  
– Зангецу. – Хорошо быть вежливым. Собеседник сам всегда даст повод врезать ему в рыло.  
– Куросаки Ишшин, – наклон головы и очень внимательный взгляд. Опасается? Это правильно.  
– Какие у тебя намерения по поводу моего сына?  
Зангецу помедлил, едва ощутимо, но нервы Ишшина завибрировали.  
– Защищать. Оберегать. Поддерживать в разумных начинаниях.   
– И трахать?! – Кулак Ишшина со свистом пролетел мимо его лица.  
Высокий, зараза! И быстрый! От его порывистых ударов даже Урахара не уклоняется. Сложнее всего избежать удара, о котором не знает даже тот, кто его наносит. Не предупреждает изменением в реяцу – действует на одной грубой силе.  
Часто ее достаточно. Но не  _с этим_.   
– Все, что происходит между мной и Ичиго, совершается по обоюдному согласию.  
Ишшин сжал кулаки, почти до боли.  
– Рассказывай свои сказочки другим! – рявкнул он. – Ты мастак пудрить мозги. И тебе зачем-то понадобился Ичиго. – По лицу Зангецу мелькнула тень – кратчайшая секунда, но Ишшин разъярился еще больше. – Отвечай, что тебе от него нужно?!  
Какое-то время ему казалось, что Зангецу не ответит. Ветер иного мира трепал его лохмы, и Ишшин чувствовал, как утекают секунды сквозь пальцы. Вряд ли Ичиго согласился бы надолго выпихнуть куда-то свой зампакто. Скоро опомнится – и привет! – утащит назад.   
– Чтобы жил. Был счастливым.   
– О, да! Помню-помню, как ты «прикрывал» его от опасностей! И учил! Ага, как же!  
В глазах Зангецу вспыхнул и потух тщательно сдерживаемый гнев. «Еще немного. Давай. Сболтни что-нибудь. Я тебя расколю, зараза!».  
– Мои действия причиняли ему не больше вреда, чем действие всех прочих… окружающих, – сухие слова, острое обвинение за ними.  
– И тебе показалось мало! Ты решил нагнуть его под себя!  
– Мои отношения с Ичиго касаются только нас двоих. И беспокойство о судьбе сына выглядит сейчас несколько запоздало. – Он что, всегда говорит так безэмоционально, будто плевать хотел на собеседника и исход разговора?  
Ишшин вздохнул и сунул руку за пазуху. Зангецу пристально следил за ним.  
– Вот, видишь это? – Ишшин помахал в воздухе тонким бумажным листком-офудой. – Восемнадцать лет ждала своего часа. Мы, знаешь ли, не идиоты. Если бы ты надоедал моей Масаки, я пустил бы это в ход. Но тогда не сложилось. Зато при первых же признаках активирую эту печать на Ичиго. Ничего, жил с частью силы – и с половиной отлично проживет.  
Зангецу смотрел на печать Короля Душ с застывшим выражением лица.   
Ишшин почувствовал сзади Урахару. Обернулся. Тот показал почти сведенные вместе большой и указательный палец, мол, время на исходе. Кивнул и развернулся к псевдо-зампакто. Неправильный зампакто. Зампакто-губитель. Духи меча, рожденные из асаучи и души хозяина, не должны преследовать свои интересы, плести интриги против него. Или вжимать этого хозяина в скалу, раздвигая бедра коленом.   
При одном воспоминании в нем вновь вскипела злость. Отцам вообще не полагается видеть, как небритые древние мудаки вытворяют подобное с их сыновьями! Но об этом он с Ичиго еще поговорит.  
– Короче, если я решу, что ты плохо влияешь на Ичиго, угрожаешь его жизни, здоровью, счастью или просто мозги полощешь – сам знаешь, что будет. Обиженного на меня сына я переживу. Лучше, чем он же, подохший из-за твоих тысячелетних интриг.  
– Да, – после короткого молчания отозвался Зангецу.   
Факт или обещание? Лучше бы последнее.  
Ветер вокруг Зангецу взметнулся так, что поднятая пыль и знакомая реяцу своим вихрем скрыла того совсем.  
«ЗАН-ГЕ-ЦУ!» – крик на грани слышимости. Вернее, на грани ощущений.  
Зампакто исчез.   
Ишшин вздохнул и вытер пот со лба. Крепкий орешек, крепкий.   
«Ну, не то чтобы я ждал, что мы порыдаем друг у друга на плече. Или что он попросится к нам в семью. Ха! Но, в общем, за официальное знакомство сойдет».  
– Ну, как прошло? – Урахара вышел из дома и встал на расстоянии шага. – Все успел?  
– Да какое там,– Ишшин бережно убрал печать за пазуху и добавил: – Но он, вроде, меня понял.  
– Хм. Вроде? Я вообще-то ждал яростного мордобоя, – Урахара прищурился. Довольно или озадаченно? А, какая разница, с ним все равно не понять.  
– Ну, припугнуть я его успел. А остальное – там будет видно. По мне, так он переживает за Ичиго по правде, не заради словца, – Ишшин хмыкнул. – Представляешь, проехался по мне, будто я плохо о нем забочусь.   
– Как его меч, он выказал себя… не так плохо, – нарочито спокойно признал Урахара.   
– Ага, только… Ладно, – он махнул рукой. – Спасибо за все, я пошел. Не хочу сейчас встречаться с Ичиго. Вечером приду, расскажу кое-что. Авось в следующий раз будем бить ему морду вместе.  
Он хлопнул Урахару по плечу и пошел со двора.  
– Как все же повезло Куросаки-куну. О его благополучии печется столько замечательных людей и нелюдей, – протяжно донеслось вслед.  
Ишшин только усмехнулся, не оборачиваясь. Он-то прекрасно знал, что и Урахару можно отнести к их числу. Как бы тот ни прикидывался сторонником системы «Бросай, и пусть выплывает», сегодняшнее «добывание» зампакто говорило само за себя.  
И это тоже было хорошо.


	3. Мысли не вслух

В кастрюле умиротворяюще булькает соус карри, рисоварка за моей спиной отсчитывает последние минуты, листья лопуха под моим ножом свежие и хрустящие, и я уже точно знаю, что ужин удался. Как хорошо!  
Я улыбаюсь и ссыпаю зеленую нарезку в любимую миску. Небольшая, из киотской керамики, с темно-синей глазурью. Из нее очень удобно что-то зачерпывать хоть ложкой, хоть пальцами. Кухня – моя территория. Я всегда стараюсь окружать себя красивыми вещами. Это же естественно: окружать себя тем, что радует глаз…  
Возмущенный вопль на заднем плане!  
…и уши.   
Я делаю погромче радио, но бурное обсуждение за моей спиной все продолжается и, похоже, утихать не собирается. Я вздыхаю. Отец и брат уже несколько дней усердно делают вид, что ничего не происходит. Но спорят на каждом квадратном метре, где встретятся. Ичи-нии уедет в Токио учиться, и хочет снять там квартиру. Нормальное и вполне понятное желание. Мы с Карин-чан поступим так же. Но потом, конечно, вернемся домой! Жить и работать надо там, где твой дом, твои родные места, полные воспоминаний детства. Впрочем, это только мое мнение. Возможно, Карин-чан… думает по-другому.  
Я помешиваю лопаточкой соус и стучу по краешку, стряхивая капли.   
Никто из нас не спросил, где будет жить и работать брат после университета. Боимся услышать ответ?   
От громкого рева: «За тобой должен кто-то присматривать!» – я морщусь. Папа как в первый раз. Мог бы уже понять: если Ичиго решил – все, не переубедить. И если решил снимать квартиру один, без друзей, так и будет.  
Собственно, по этому поводу они жарко спорят уже который день. Папа с чего-то вбил в голову, что Ичи-нии должен снять квартиру в доме под присмотром одного его давнего токийского знакомого (интересно, какого это знакомого, что мы о нем ни разу не слышали?). Отличное место, можно выбрать, какую квартиру снимать: на двоих или на троих. Да хоть на четверых! Ичиго славно проведет студенческие годы вместе с друзьями! На этом Ичи-нии обычно передергивает, и он начинает кричать в ответ. У него планы разительно отличаются: брат уже присмотрел себе студию недалеко от университета и не считает, что она слишком большая или дорогая для него одного. Он твердо хочет жить сам, утверждая: «Зато много места для тренировок». И собирается подрабатывать. Папа даже пошел ва-банк: заявил, что в будущем все равно придется переезжать – когда мы с Карин поступим, то будем жить вместе с Ичи-нии.   
Я не удерживаюсь от хихиканья. Ну, если папа думает, будто заставит Карин-чан жить с братом, то он очень, очень сильно ошибается. И Ичи-нии вовсе не умрет без моей готовки, что бы кто ни говорил. После тренировок у него волчий аппетит, так что, думаю, с едой он найдет, как разобраться. Вон какой вымахал, здоровый, как… Ну, как папа. Только папа почти всегда улыбается, а Ичи-нии – хмурится. Ну,  _почти всегда_ …   
Хорошо, что никто не видит меня сейчас. А румянец на щеках можно списать на жар от плиты. Я как-то не готова объяснять, что лучше всего мой брат выглядит после секса, причем в первые пятнадцать минут. Время, кстати, вычисляется элементарно: та штука, которую он ставит на свою комнату, чтобы мы не слышали звуков, снимается или сразу же после секса, или ну очень быстро после нее. И если заставить Ичиго хотя бы выглянуть из-за двери, у него будет ужасно растрепанный вид. И очень довольный. Даже если он в это время попытается, как обычно, сдвинуть брови.  
Конечно, я ничего не скажу об этом папе. У него и так много забот с будущей учебой Ичи-нии (за которую, кстати, он платит сам – скопил с оплаты своей работы шинигами. Я очень им горжусь! Предусмотрительно, хотя и не очень похоже на него, наверное, кто-то подсказал). В общем, лишняя информация о личной жизни Ичи-нии папе явно не нужна.  
Таймер на рисоварке показывает: у меня еще четыре минуты, чтобы тихонечко постоять, не вмешиваясь в бушующий позади меня скандал, и о чем-нибудь поразмышлять. Я окидываю взглядом тарелки на подносах, которые нужно просто взять и отнести, и в который раз думаю, что же я знаю о личной жизни Ичи-нии.   
Немного. Совершенно точно не человек, потому что никогда не заходит обычным способом – через дверь. И не через окно, потому что папа уже давно поставил камеры наблюдения за фасадом. А камеры Урахары-сана видят даже тех, кого видеть не полагается. Когда я прихожу, а дома никого нет, я всегда просматриваю видео – а вдруг кто-то приходил? Но никто не появляется регулярно, и пусть я тайком просматривала записи с момента, как заглушка от звуков снимается, и до момента, когда я или кто-то заглядывает в комнату Ичиго, там никогда никого не было.   
Но они совершенно точно встречаются и занимаются сексом.   
Может, я в жизни не скажу это вслух, но невозможно обмануть человека, который занимается стиркой всего постельного белья и одежды в доме. У Ичи-нии – регулярный секс. Мне кажется, что это дама старше него.   
Я не знаю, почему. Наверное, потому, что она иногда рвет ему футболки, длинными аккуратными ногтями – не когтями. Бр-р! Я уже знаю, на что похожи следы от когтей. А тут разрывы, как в кино. И на них не бывает следов крови. Не могу представить себе такие ногти у Кучики-сан или Иноуэ-сан. Даже Мацумото-сан (да-да, я помню, она просит называть себя Рангику-сан!) не носит таких. У нее красивые, полированные, покрытые блестящим лаком. Но короткие.  
И она очень хороша в защите. Я плохо чувствую все эти изменения реяцу, но… На миг прижимаю ладони к щекам – так и есть, они горячие! Но никто не запретит мне неприличные мысли, пусть я и не подаю виду, что они у меня есть. Когда Ичиго ставит свою заглушку, по дому идет огромная бесшумная волна. И она, будто о камень, разбивается о грудь, потом о голову. Это невозможно пропустить или не почувствовать. А когда это делает его дама, то реяцу плещется о низ живота – тихо и горячо. И тут же отступает. Если специально не знать, то и не догадаешься.   
Поэтому я думаю, что она, наверное, не шинигами. В смысле, папа и Урахара-сан тоже пару раз ставили такую штуку, чтобы нас никто не подслушал, но отдача была гораздо сильнее. Мне ударяло в виски, словно кто-то рядом стукнул в огромный беззвучный барабан. Тут определенно другое.  
Нет, не то чтобы я была против всех, кто не шинигами. В нашем доме бывало столько разных существ, что я теперь присматриваюсь даже к животным, которые появляются около нашего дома. Ну, так, на всякий случай. Не надо ли им что-нибудь предложить. Если даже очень незваных гостей накормить, они становятся гораздо добрее! Так что мне это кажется просто странным: что Ичиго долго с кем-то вместе, но нас так и не знакомит. По крайней мере, официально. Может, я ее видела, просто не знала, что они с Ичиго… Ну, пара. Между прочим, мог бы и сказать! Вдруг она придет в гости, а я стану вести себя, как с посторонней! Будет ужасно неловко.  
До меня доносится громкое: «С меня хватит!!!» – и топот шагов по лестнице.   
Я вздыхаю. Ичи-нии опять убежал наверх, чтобы не начать драку. Очень мило с его стороны – помнить о моих многократных просьбах. Подняться наверх и позвать к ужину гораздо проще, чем пару часов приводить в порядок комнату и собирать всякие щепки и осколки.   
Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на маленькое зеркальце у двери и поправляю заколку. Да, я готовлю на всех, но это делает меня не кухаркой, а королевой кухни. Так говорила мама.  
А мне в последнее время твердят, что я становлюсь на нее похожа. Наверное, из-за волос. Только мне и Ичи-нии досталась ее рыжина. Но Ичи-нии не может быть на нее похож – он же парень!   
Звучит пиканье рисоварки, и я раскладываю ужин по тарелкам, добавляю карри. Соус сейчас самой хорошей температуры – невозможно обжечься. Но он все еще горячий. Как все вовремя!  
Я подхватываю два подноса – невероятный трюк, у меня ушло, наверное, с полгода, чтобы научиться доносить правильно, – и иду к столу, когда вдруг мне приходит в голову, что, пожалуй, я знаю о даме Ичи-нии кое-что еще.   
На прошлой неделе, после очередного сбрасывания завесы, мне показалось – кто-то смотрит на меня из отражения в окне. Был поздний вечер, и в стекле виднелась темная фигура с растрепанными волосами. А еще до меня донеслась чья-то печаль. Не такая личная, как тоска по хорошему другу, но немного с привкусом сожаления. Наверное, это все мои фантазии. Но как раз в тот вечер я немножко завила волосы, и прическа стала походить на мамину. Папа тоже замер и пару секунд грустил, а потом пошел обниматься с фотографией, восклицая, как же я стала на нее похожа. Так что, думаю, она тоже знала мою маму.   
– Карин-чан, позови, пожалуйста, Ичи-нии. Ужин готов! – восклицаю я, демонстративно не обращая внимания на папу. Кое-кому стоит уже смириться и не отравлять Ичи-нии последние дни дома.  
Сестра пожимает плечами и идет наверх. Видимо, ей тоже не хочется здесь оставаться. Я раскладываю тарелки, потом поворачиваюсь к папе и все же говорю:  
– Ичи-нии скоро уезжает.  
– Угу. – Тяжелый вздох. – Дети так быстро растут! Никогда, никогда не покидай меня, Юзу-чан! – он распахивает руки, чтобы я прыгнула к нему в объятия. Но я уже взрослая, поэтому отворачиваюсь и беру подносы, чтобы принести остальное.  
– Мы еще долго будем с тобой, – заверяю его я, повернувшись. – Только… – Честное слово, мой голос дрогнул не специально! – Пожалуйста, помирись с Ичи-нии. Он заслужил жить и учиться так, как хочет сам. И с кем хочет – тоже.  
Папа уже открывает рот, но я прошмыгиваю на другой конец кухни, сама не веря, что сказала такое. Если мое последнее предположение правда, и Ичи-нии встречается с ровесницей папы… Ну и ладно, это совершенно неважно. Всякое бывает.   
В одном я уверена: какой бы ни была избранница Ичи-нии, мы полюбим ее тоже. У моего брата огромное сердце, но он не мог бы влюбиться и уж тем более долго встречаться с кем-то, кто его недостоин.  
Поэтому папе лучше помириться с Ичи-нии и позволить им с этой дамой пожить отдельно. А там, глядишь, один визит без предупреждения – и мы ее увидим! Я прижимаю ко рту край подноса, скрывая смешок. Я не такая храбрая, как Ичи-нии, не такая умная, как Карин-чан, и уж конечно ни разу не такая сильная, как папа.   
Но от моей искренности и доброжелательности спасения не будет никому!


End file.
